


Be Still My Beating Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Little Stray Kids [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung is feeling too many things at once, so one thing leads to another and oh god, how did this happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to DaniShine178, GigiHyun and Orchidfics bc of recent comments they left and I really felt like I needed to upload after I realized people still read my things and are waiting ever so patiently for my lazy butt to update.

Jisung knew he couldn't keep running away from his 'Little' problem for any longer. He knew that some day soon he'd get confronted by Chan to make up with Seungmin so they could tell the whole group about his situation and not keep them in the dark any longer, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help wanting to run away from them.

At first he had been so happy to have someone that could take care of him, to love and accept this hidden part of himself, but then he started to fear the unknown that came from it. If the members did find out, would they still accept him? Would they still see him as their friend and member Jisung, or would they see this weirdo who likes to act like a kid sometimes because it helps him de-stress?

That's what ate away at him if he thought about the meeting they'd inevitably have once he made up with Seungmin about the Day6 fiasco. The thoughts were frequent the first week it had happened, but it's been almost two months now and they only made their ugly heads known when Jisung was by himself and left alone with his thoughts. So he started keeping a pen and some paper on his person to write down lyrics because then the thoughts wouldn't show up anymore.

It was finally going great for Jisung. He hadn't been filled with any anxiety that week and he had been slowly getting ready to apologize to Seungmin when he had overheard Chan and Woojin talking one morning in the kitchen.

"Hyunjin's a little?" Woojin asked sounding pretty surprised.

"Yeah, he is." Chan confirmed and Jisung felt his heart lurch and his eyes sting. Another Little? That's something he should be happy about, but it made him feel bad for some reason. 

He didn't realize what he was doing anymore, he had gone out of his room for a reason, but after hearing _ that _ Jisung didn't feel like being out there any longer. He hadn't even realized he had entered someone's room until he felt them shoving their elbows into his ribs.

"Jisung what the Hell? I'm still trying to sleep." Seungmin grumbled as he tried to push Jisung off so he could sleep. But instead of continuing to push until Jisung finally left he stopped once he heard him whimper. Opening his eyes and trying to get them to focus on what was going on he saw that Jisung was crying.

"I'm-I'm so sorry. Sorry for being a j-jerk and rubbing th-the Day6 thing when things wo-would get better between us. I'm sorry for-for pushing you away." Jisung apologized.

Seungmin felt himself tense up, it was _ way _too early to be dealing with this. And while a part of him wanted to push Jisung away so he'd get a taste of his own medicine, there was something that told him not to.

"Apology accepted." He instead said, because that was the only thing that was nice and made sense to say to a crying member.

Jisung choked out a soft cry before he cuddled into Seungmin, the younger letting him do it. After a few seconds Seungmin started to pat his back, hoping it would calm him down, which thankfully it did. Jisung only cried for two minutes before he released himself to wipe away his tears.

"Do you want to talk about it or are you going to cry again?" Seungmin asked. Jisung visibly tensed, sitting up and looking around the room. The only person out was Chan, so Hyunjin and Minho were still there with Seungmin, both of them still (luckily) sleeping in their beds.

"Lets go to my room." Jisung said, jumping out of the bed and dragging Seungmin with him. The younger boy made soft protesting sounds, but it was evident in his hurry that Jisung wouldn't stop.

"Jeongin, out. Go to Seungmin's bed, me and him have to talk." Jisung said once the two entered the room. The sleepy Jeongin said nothing as he got up, eyes still half way shut, before making his way out and to Seungmin's bed.

Seungmin himself let out a huff in annoyance before sitting down on Jeongin's abandoned bed.

"This better be good for you to have given my bed away." Seungmin grumbled, arms crossed as he watched Jisung move and stack some plushies in front of the door. He had no idea why the (slightly) older boy was doing that, but Seungmin couldn't be too bothered to care or ask.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this so soon, but the whole Day6 thing was an accident." Jisung said once he ran out of plushie to put in front of the door. 

Seungmin scoffed. "This is early? I'd hate to see what you consider late."

"I-" Jisung started to say, but cut himself off. He'd have to calm down and start from the beginning if he wanted for this to make sense. 

So he got up, sat down in front of Seungmin on the ground, took a deep breath, and began from the beginning. He explained how he had this thing to help de-stress, called Little space and would explain at the end what it was. How Jae-sunbaenim found him one night with Young K-sunbaenim in his studio. How he didn't want that to happen again but things happened and he was stressed once again and all he wanted was his stuffie acorn, but then Jae and Young K found him in _ their _ studio now and all they wanted was to comfort him, but they also knew Chan would be better help because he knew Chan better than he did with them and what happened two months (plus some) would _ definitely _ never ever happen again and he was _ so so _sorry once again for being such a jerk and he'd understand if he didn't want to be friends again because he deserved it if he was being honest.

Seungmin didn't say anything once Jisung stopped his rambling, just let him get a hold of his breath before he exploded. 

"That's...a lot. Especially since it's so early." Seungmin said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah, it is, I'm-"

"Don't say sorry again, you apologized enough." Seungmin stopped Jisung from apologizing. It seemed like he was going to apologize for his excessive apologizing, but a pointed look stopped him from doing so. 

They were quiet again before Jisung spoke up again.

"Do you want me to explain Little Space now?"

Seungmin shook his head. "You've talked enough already, let's just eat some breakfast and I'll look it up later. If I have questions I'll ask, ok?"

Jisung nodded his head, "Ok."

Seungmin smiled a little before getting up to exit the room. He was going to just knock the plushie tower down because he couldn't be bothered to pick them up and put them away, but Jisung seemed like he didn't want that to happen if his shout of horror was anything to go by.

"No! Don't hurt them." 

Seungmin sighed. "They won't get hurt, they aren't real so they can't feel anything."

Jisung pouted in anger and oh, how Seungmin wished he had his phone so he could take a picture to show the others and clown him about it, but sadly his phone was back in his room.

"They _ are _ real, and they'll hate you if you hurt them or are a meanie to them." Jisung said, seeming to believe his words. Seungmin groaned, knowing that if he stood his ground on plushies not being alive then Jisung would stand his ground on them being alive and they'd get absolutely nowhere. 

So he scooped up as many as he could before placing them on Jisung's bed.

"Is that better?" He asked. Jisung thought for a minute before turning his head a bit, eyebrows furrowed and pout still on his lips.

"You could be more gentle, but it's okay for now." Jisung said, shuffling to get the remaining plushies on the ground and putting them with the rest.

Seungmin ran a hand through his hair, looking to the high heavens and asking to make it through the day without actually slapping a member before he walked out of the room to eat breakfast.

Once there the two oldest members smiled at him as if they knew what had just happened before looking away and continuing to make breakfast. Seungmin shook his head, sitting down at the dining table and tried to get more sleep before he felt someone shove something underneath his arm. Lifting his head he noticed it was his phone and an annoyed Minho dragged his feet to the living room to probably sledo on the couch. 

Soon a soft ding emitted from his phone and the screen lit up with a new text message.

** _Squirrel Boy_ **

_ Just to let u know, we might be having a meeting sometime to let the others know about… the thing _

** _Puppy Boy_ **

_ great 🙃 _


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so happy they made up!" Chan cheered as he entered his studio, Woojin closely behind him.

"Me too." Woojin smiled, sitting next to the younger as he typed away on his computer.

"Do you think we should have the meeting today?" Chan asked.

Woojin shook his head. "Let's give them some time back together. They should mend their relationship before having to deal with all of that."

"You're right. I should probably tell Jisung about Hyunjin being Little. And vice versa." Chan said as he went back to getting some tracks ready for Woojin to hear.

  
  
  


Back in the dorm Jisung and Seungmin were back in the oldest room. Jisung had wanted to talk about something, but he was being oddly silent.

"Are you just going to keep playing with your stuffed animal, or do you want to talk?" Seungmin asked as he watched Jisung make the bear plushie in his hands dance. The older looked at him like a deer in headlights before blushing and putting the teddy bear down.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this though…" Jisung said, hanging his head down as he tried to hide himself.

"Is it something Chan hyung will talk about in the meeting?" Seungmin decided to ask. 

"I...think? Yeah, I think he might." Jisung said unsuredly.

"Okay, how about this. Is it something related to Little space?" Seungmin asked, going to a different side.

Jisung said nothing, but the silence was enough of an answer to him.

"Okay then," Seungmin sighed, getting up and walking to the door. "I'm going to go take a nap then."

Jisung pouted, not wanting Seungmin to go but having no reason for him to stay. Thankfully his internal dilemma was answered.

"Hey Seungmin!" Minho shouted from somewhere in the dorm. "We're using your mattress and blankets for a fort in the living!" 

"You're what?!" Seungmin and Jisung said at the same time, but for different reasons. Seungmin was upset, now not having a place to sleep, but Jisung was excited at the thought of the living room having a fort.

If they were using a mattress then it must be huge! They would be able to fit all of them in there!

So as Jisung followed Seungmin to the living room, teddy bear in hand, he thought that maybe today would be a good day, even if it started out on a bad note didn't mean it would end on one.

"Did you two finally make up?" Changbin asked them as he tossed a blanket to make the roof. Except it was too short and sadly flopped to the ground.

"Yeah, we did, but can you explain why you're using my mattress?" Seungmin asked. Suddenly Minho popped up from behind the mattress and scaring Jisung.

"Oh, don't worry, we aren't just using yours." Minho said. Both September babies raised an eyebrow in question because there was only  _ one _ mattress in the living room.

Until Jeongin and Felix started to walk in with a second one.

"We're using Chan's too."

Jisung gasped. "I'm gonna tell Chan hyung that you were being informal while talking about him."

Minho looked at him as if he didn't really care, or didn't believe that Jisung would do it.

"Okay, then I guess you don't want any ice cream."

"Suddenly, I don't remember what we were talking about." Jisung said. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Felix and Jeongin were struggling with placing the mattress somewhere where it wouldn't break anything, or at least anything that couldn't be replaced easily. He felt like helping, but at the same time he decided to grab a chair from the dining table and started to critique what they were doing.

"Move to the left, not your left my left. That's too far, go to the right. No, know you're going to break the lamp. Why do we even have that lamp, it's hideous. Felix cover it with a blanket I don't want to see it." 

Felix let the mattress drop on his side, looking at Jisung with disbelief. "Why don't you help instead of sitting there."

"I am helping." Jisung said as he crossed his legs. "I'm helping you two make sure you don't break anything."

And just as he said that a blanket covered him as if he was a bird needing to go to sleep and was dragged away from the living room. He laughed the entire way, half in disbelief and the other in actual enjoyment until he stopped and heard someone walk away.

"Let's get this finished before Chan and Woojin get back. If we're going to make a fort I would at least like to be able to hide in it as Woojin and Chan look at us in disappointment." Minho said with a clap of his hands.

Everyone nodded their heads, sans Jisung in the kitchen and Hyunjin in the shower, as they got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope this doesn't read differently from the last chapter, but it most likely will since it has been FOREVER since I wrote for this.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reread my old stories to remember what was going on and how I wrote out the members. If I hadn't some of them would have not felt right and it helped me dial down the angst

Jisung cuddled further into Minho's chest, cherishing the warmth his hyung was radiating. They had set up the fort in a way that they were still able to use the tv and watch movies on it, which some of them were paying attention to.

Currently they had on an older Pokemon movie, all of them curled up in blankets, eating some snacks with a few of them cuddling either another member or a stuffed animal.

They had even brought out their Pokemon toys so they could join in on the fun.

It felt like heaven to Jisung. To finally have some quiet bonding time with (most) of the members made him really happy. It would be even better if Chan and Woojin were here with them, but Jisung was fairly sure that they would be back before lunch.

On the other side of the fort Seungmin sat up against the couch, scrolling through his phone as he started to read things about Little Space. The older 2000 boy told him to look it up on social media instead of googling it because he would get better results that way, so that's what he was currently doing.

It was interesting to say the least. He could see the appeal for it, especially when he thought of how Jisung's talked about his life as a kid and when he first entered the company.

It made even more sense when Seungmin thought of how Jisung was right now, hard working and shouldering a good amount of responsibility at times so no other member had to. Not to say he was the only one, Chan was definitely at fault sometimes for doing the same, but at times it seemed to eat away at him in a certain way where he would just… not be himself for a couple of days until he would start acting more childish. Then all of a sudden he would be back to the Jisung they all knew.

_ Of course he would act like a kid. He does that to de-stress. _ Seungmin told himself.

He continued to scroll through a post about how Little space was important to this person because of a traumatic experience in their childhood that stopped them from being a kid. Now that they were older, with some recommendation to try out Little space from a friend online, they said that it really helped them. At the end of the post they said Little space wasn't the cure for their trauma, they were talking to a therapist and getting genuine help, but it did allow them to take back what they had missed out and rightfully deserved.

The post made Seungmin wonder if Jisung had something traumatic happen to him, but he decided not to ask. It wasn't his place to ask a sensitive question, and it definitely wasn't like Little space had certain requirements for someone to try it.

So Seungmin scrolled down to the next post, which was a picture of a meal on a sectioned plate a stuffed animal and a pacifier clipped onto the shirt of said stuffed animal.

It was pretty cute.

"What are you looking at?" Hyunjin asked, peering over the youngers shoulder to look at his phone.

Seungmin reacted a bit too slowly because once he turned off his phone and looked at Hyunjin, ready to tell him it was nothing and he shouldn't do that he saw an indescribable look on his face.

"Why were you looking at things about Little space?" Hyunjin asked, voice a bit louder than the movie and catching  _ everyone's  _ attention.

Seungmin paled a bit as everyone turned around and looked at the two.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seungmin said, hoping that he sounded nonchalant about it.

"No, I'm pretty sure you were looking at Little space." Hyunjin insisted, a glint in his eyes. 

"Wait, are you a Little?" Hyunjin whispered when he noticed Seungmin didn't look too good.

"What's that?" Jeongin asked, having heard the older boys whispering. They were obviously hiding something and Jeongin couldn't help but want to know what was going on.

"It doesn't matter right now." Seungmin interrupted. 

Hyunjin looked at all of the members, seeing how they were all curious except for two people, Changbin and Jisung. Then it dawned on Hyunjin that he just outed his best friend on something he must not have wanted anyone to know about.

And he felt really bad now.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Felix asked next.

"Yeah, you seem pretty bothered that we're talking about it right now." Minho said after Felix.

Seungmin pressed his lips together, not knowing how to deal with all the questions and Hyunjin's accusation.

Remembering that he was only looking at this because of Jisung, he looked at the rapper so he could put his input in on the conversation.

Except it didn't look like he would with the way Jisung was as stiff as a board and face devoid of color.

_ Fuck _ , Seungmin thought. He felt his heart pick up in speed, now realizing that all of this rode on him.

"I'm so sorry." Hyunjin said, looking Seungmin in the eyes in hopes of realizing that he truly meant it.

Seungmin couldn't help what he did next. He looked at Jisung, and in doing so Hyunjin turned around and looked at the rapper too.

Hyunjin gasped in realization before whispering, "Is it Jisung?"

But everyone was so quiet, and no matter how softly and quietly Hyunjin had asked the question, everyone who had been looking at them snapped their attention directly to Jisung.

_ No _ … Jisung thought as everyone looked at him. It wasn't supposed to go like this, Chan and Woojin were supposed to be here to mediate the situation and get all of them to stop shouting questions at him.

Except they were at the company and everyone was either shouting at him or shouting at someone else. 

He barely registered Changbin's voice telling them to calm down and stop shouting at him, but none of them were paying attention.

So Jisung did the only thing that made sense to do in this situation.

He ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that my other fic says it was updated on the 4th, even though I uploaded it around 3pm on the 3rd, so...
> 
> yeah, this is my 4th upload on the 4th day of the month.
> 
> Tomorrow I'll upload a new chapter for my NCT fic Alphabet boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than my other ones, so I hope you aren't too disappointed. I tried to see if the next part fit in this chapter, but it felt better to separate them and have two chapters. This chapter is riding the angst from the last one, but I'm trying to make the next one a bit fluffier in my revision.

Jisung ran out of the dorm, forgoing any shoes and the elevator, instead choosing to use the stairs.

He wanted to be away from all the questions and suffocation. He didn't want to look at his friends and see disgust on their faces when they found out what Little Space was. He sure as Hell didn't want to confront them about this without Chan or Woojin.

Sure, Changbin knew, and so did Seungmin, but neither understood the way Chan did. They never interacted with Little him and he was pretty sure the older rapper wouldn't be able to control the situation like Woojin or Chan could.

The only thing on Jisung's mind was to get fresh air, or maybe stay outside and wait for Woojin and Chan to come home. But once he got to the last few steps he slowed down, gripping the railing with both hands as he took some shaky breaths.

"Why…" Jisung choked out as he fell to the ground, feeling tears stream out of his eyes.

_ Why did this have to happen now?  _ Jisung thought as he kept crying, bringing his knees to his chest. 

"Jisung?" Someone called out, possibly a few stories away from him by how far away they sounded. But Jisung kept crying, he couldn't bare to talk to anyone right now.

"Jisung, it's okay." The person who had called out to him said. Looking to the right he saw that it was Changbin who had called for him. 

"Look, Chan's right here." Changbin said, walking to the door in front of them. Once the door was open and Chan was in his view, Jisung sprung up from the steps he was sitting on and launched himself at his leader/best friend.

"Ma...make it bettew daddy." Jisung choked out as he hugged Chan with all his strength.

Chan, feeling his heart skip a beat, hugged the younger back with equal force. "Of course Sungie, daddy will make it better. We just have to go back home, okay?"

"No…" Jisung whimpered, burying his face in Chan's neck.

"Sungie, it's okay. Woojin is already up there and talking to the members about how they have to be careful with you, okay? They'll be very quiet and if you don't want to look at them you can just focus on me or Woojin. We'll also do all the talking, alright?" Chan reassured, bringing Jisung to look him in the eyes.

"O-otay…" Jisung said, bringing his thumb to his mouth.

Chan smiled wistfully at the younger, not having the heart to take his thumb away.

"Let's go on the elevator, okay?" Chan said, grabbing a hold of the young rappers free hand.

Jisung nodded his head, following the older male like a baby duck following its mom, Changbin walking behind both of them.

The entire ride up Jisung kept sucking his thumb, watching the display screen numbers go up and up until they reached their floor. 

Jisung was of course hesitant to exit the small yet safe space, but with some coaxing from both Chan and Changbin he was able to take some hesitant steps out until he was on the cold hallway flooring.

"You're not wearing shoes." Chan commented, taking Jisung's hand once again.

"You just realized that?" Changbin asked with a roll of his eyes. Chan gave the other an unimpressed look.

"Okay, let's go now." Chan said, walking to their dorm room door.

Once in front of the door, both of his closest friends on either side of him, Jisung felt his heart pick up in speed once again. Tightening his hold on Chan's hand he looked at the older with tear filled eyes. 

Chan gently stroked one of Jisung's chubby cheeks, giving him a soft smile before he spoke.

"It's okay, just remember that I'm always here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I should not be uploading this right now bc it's midnight, I'm tired AF but I like to live life on the edge. 
> 
> For example, did I even edit this chapter? Did I finish it???
> 
> Guess I won't know until I go to sleep and wake up at a reasonable time.

When the 3racha members entered the dorm, Hyunjin couldn't help but zone in on Jisung. The younger looked like an absolute wreck, with puffy and red eyes, red cheeks covered in tears and the fact that he was sucking his thumb like his life depended on it made Hyunjin feel absolutely horrible.

"I'm really sorry Jisungie." Hyunjin quickly apologized.

Jisung flinched and hid behind Changbin, still holding onto Chan's hand. Chan looked at the younger with a patient smile.

"Sungie, do you want to thank Jinnie for apologizing?" Chan asked. Jisung didn't say or do anything. The leader quietly sighed, walking to the couch covered in blankets with Jisung and Changbin following.

"Okay, so- wait, whose mattresses are those?" Chan asked. The younger members who were sitting on the ground looked away from the leaders gaze.

"Apparently their yours and Seungmin's." Woojin replied. The leader made a noise between an exasperated sigh and a laugh, covering his face with his free hand.

"Why are they out here?"

"...Because we built a fort, but Woojin made us take it down." Jeongin said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Okay then…" Chan nodded his head, pressing his lips together. "Let's just get to it then."

"Is it really that important?" Felix butted in before Chan could explain everything. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"What do you mean?" Chan asked. Felix shrugged his shoulders before pointing to Jisung.

"Maybe we can wait for an explanation. Jisung seems really upset over this and I don't want him to get worse while you explain to us what's going on." Felix explained.

Both Chan and Woojin looked at the younger Australian with a smile.

"It's up to Jisung if he wants to wait another time." Woojin said. He scooted closer to the three boys sitting on the couch, kneeling in front of Jisung.

"Do you want to wait another time for this to happen?" Woojin asked, cleaning his neck to look at the young rapper.

Jisung shook his head.

"No? Are you sure?" 

Jisung took a shaky breath in from his nose, taking his thumb out of his mouth to speak. 

"It otay." Jisung turned to Chan. "Tell them pwease."

Chan smiled at the boy before turning back to the rest of his members, the three that had no idea what was going on.

"So, Jisung does this thing, called Little space, to de-stress. It's this type of headspace he goes into that puts him in a headspace of a little kid. It seems to really help him out, because without it who knows what he would do to de-stress." Chan said. 

Woojin tapped the youngers leg to get him to get back on topic, believing that he still needed to say some things.

"Little space is different person-to-person. Some like to draw, run around, dance, sing, play with stuffed animals or dolls, play dress-up, and a lot of other things. They can also have a person called a caregiver to watch over them to make sure they don't get hurt or do something they shouldn't, like using a hot stove. But ultimately it really helps him out in dealing with life. At least that's how I get it." Chan finished.

All the members who hadn't known about Little space nodded at their leader's explanation. They looked towards Jisung to get an input from him, but when the younger noticed all those eyes on him he blushed and hid behind Chan. It was very cute, making the members laugh softly or smile.

Except for one person.

"I… I'm a Little too." Hyunjin said, making everyone look at him in surprise minus Chan and Woojin.

"Since we're talking about it, I thought it'd be good to tell you all. I don't want to hide it if you all accept it with one member, so… yeah." Hyunjin said, finding himself wanting to hide away in his jacket when no one said anything.

_ I shouldn't have taken the attention away from Jisung, who am I to do that?  _ Hyunjin scolded himself. Suddenly there was a hand on his knee and looking up he saw that it was Woojin, who was smiling down at him.

"Thank you for telling us that Hyunjin." The oldest member replied. Hyunjin nodded stifly before looking down again.

"I also wanted to say that I'm really sorry Jisung. I shouldn't have done what I did earlier, that was really mean of me." Hyunjin apologized. Jisung unhid himself from behind Chan, looking at the older 2000s boy before giving him a nod. Hyunjin took that as an acceptance, so he smiled at the younger.

All of a sudden Minho clapped his hands, getting all the members attention put on him. "Now that we're done with all that mushy stuff, let's set the fort up again and continue watching movies. If I'm gonna get cavities I want it to be from actual candy."

Chan chuckled, rolling his eyes but he couldn't help but agree with the dancer. A distraction seemed like the best thing right now, especially since Jisung still seemed to be trying to comfort himself and Hyunjin seemed pretty down himself.

"Sure, let's put the fort back up." 


	6. Finale

"Okay, so Minho, Changbin and Seungmin are going to go to McDonald's and get food, Felix and Jeongin are going to watch over Hyunjin while Chris and I give Jisung a bath, after which we'll switch with the younger ones and give Hyunjin a bath." Woojin recited back to the members. Everyone nodded their heads before setting off to do what was told of them.

"Jisung, baby? Can you come out?" Woojin asked, standing next to the opening of the fort. When he got no response he crouched down, pushing aside the blanket acting as a door and looking in.

"Aww, Sungie, I know you want to cuddle with Jinnie, but me and Woojin need to do something with you right now." Chan said next to Woojin, who had also bent down to look into the fort.

Right in the center was Jisung and Hyunjin, both of which were entangled together. Hyunjin's head was on top of Jisung's, who had his own buried in the crook of the olders neck, they had their arms wrapped around each other and they looked so content together.

But the boys had a plan and they needed to follow through it.

"Jisung, can we please see you? You can go back to cuddling with Hyunjin in a bit." Woojin responded, smiling when he got a pout from both of them.

"Wanna 'tay wi' Hyun." Jisung pouted.

"Don't you want to play with Woojin and Chan hyung, Jisungie?" Felix interrupted.

"Play what?" Jisung asked, getting up and crawling over to the opening, but not leaving the fort.

"Um… let's play bath time?" Chan said, not sure if it'd be believable to the younger.

"Bath time? What that?" Jisung asked, getting intrigued by a game he's never heard of.

"It's a game where me and Woojin take you to the bathroom, run a bath, put you in, and you get to play in the water while we clean you." Chan explained. He had a gut feeling that the younger wouldn't believe that was a game after the explanation.

"Is it fun? Can Hyun play with me?" Jisung asked, truly believing that bath time was a game.

"It is fun, but we can only have one baby in the bathtub to play the game. So Hyunjin will have to wait his turn." Woojin told the boy. Jisung pouted, not liking the answer one bit.

"It's okay Sungie, I can wait." Hyunjin replied before Jisung could start whining.

"Otay…" Jisung replied, looking back at Hyunjin before going to Woojin and Chan.

"Thank you for helping us Jinnie, you'll have your turn soon." Chan replied, getting up from the ground to follow Woojin and Jisung to the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


"I wan a ducky, daddy. This no fun." Jisung whined as Woojin washed his head.

"Just a few more seconds Sungie and then we'll be all done, okay?" Chan said, putting his hand on the younger's forehead to shield him from the water he poured to get rid of the suds.

"But I wan a ducky…" Jisung whined, wiggling around in the tub. Chan had to match his movements to make sure no water or shampoo got on in his eyes.

"All clean! Now let's get out and put on your jammies." Woojin said, getting up to grab a towel for the younger. 

Chan unplugged the drain to allow the water to drain before helping Jisung up to his feet. Woojin then came in and wrapped up the younger, picking him up and putting him down on the toilet seat. Both of the older members made quick work to dry and dress Jisung seeing as he was starting to get anxious. He was most likely bored and if they didn't get him out and playing soon he could start having a tantrum.

Once the zipper on Jisung's onesie was zipped up all the way, Woojin and Chan walked him out and into the living room.

"Oh, you're finished." Changbin commented, pulling out a burger from one of the many bags on top of the dining table. "It's time to eat."

Jisung squealed, running as quickly as he could to the dining table and grabbing something randomly from one of the bags. He pulled out some fries, which made him even happier as he started munching down on them. The older members chuckled at how cute Jisung was acting, Changbin even going as far as to ruffle his hair.

"Hyungie! No ket...ket-chup." Hyunjin said as he emerged out of the fort.

Changbin laughed around a bite of his burger, putting it down to dig around in the bags. Finding the ketchup packets he walked over to Hyunjin, opening his hand up to let him grab them.

"Thank you." Hyunjin said with a smile before retreating back into the fort. 

Expecting that was it Chan grabbed a burger and sat down beside Jisung, with Woojin sitting across from the both of them.

"You guys are so boring, just eat in here!" Minho called out, popping his head out of the fort.

"We have a dining table for a reason, so we're going to be using it. Have to make sure Jisung has good manners." Chan said, mumbling the last part to himself. He knew if he said it loud enough he would get passed back by Minho and he didn't have the energy for it right now.

"What are you guys watching in there?" Woojin asked loud enough for the boys in the fort to hear.

"Toy Story!" Hyunjin cheered. Chan and Woojin could definitely see the smile that was on his face without even having to see it.

"I wanna watch Toy Story…" Jisung whined, kicking his feet in his chair. Chan gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry baby, but you have to eat at the table. Me, Woojin and Changbin are eating at the table, so you should too, okay?" Chan said, hoping the reasoning was good enough to placate him.

Jisung held the sides of his chair and puffed out his cheeks in anger as he glared at the fries and burger he had been eating. It's not fair he had to eat at the table but Hyunjin and Minho didn't have too! 

"Not hungry." Jisung said as he crossed his arms and turned his nose at his food. 

Chan stopped eating as he looked at Jisung.

"Okay, then don't eat." He told Jisung straight forward. Woojin bumped his shoulder.

"Don't say that. He has to eat." Woojin whispered angrily. Chan, instead of answering, jerked his head towards Jisung who started to eat his food again.

"He was trying to start a fight, but if you agree instead of fight it he'll second guess himself. If he says he doesn't want to eat and I tell him he doesn't have to, then he'll go against my words and start eating again." Chan whispered to Woojin. The older man looked impressed and it made Chan feel happy. It really paid off being an older brother.

Soon everyone was eating calmly, the only noise coming from the tv in the living room. It also didn't take Jisung too long to finish his own food before he walked to the fort to join the rest of the boys in watching Toy Story.

Chan watched as the younger got in before getting up to throw away all the food wrappers on the table before going into the fort too.

"Awww, you guys look comfy." Chan commented as he laid down besides Felix. On the other side of the fort Hyunjin and Jisung were cuddling once more, but instead of burying themselves in each other they were watching the movie with the younger of the duo sucking his thumb.

That reminded Chan that he would need to get Jisung's red pacifier from Jae, but that could wait. One day of sucking his thumb couldn't hurt him, right?

Soon Changbin and Woojin were entering the fort, avoiding people's feet as best as they could so they could sit on the couch with Jeongin and Seungmin.

"After the movie is done you're going to need a bath Hyunjin." Woojin told the younger. Hyunjin turned his head to look at the older with a pout.

"But I don' wanna. Took one this morning." Hyunjin informed him. Woojin looked towards the others who had been in the dorms for confirmation.

"He did, that's why it took us so long to set up the fort in the first place." Minho commented as he tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Okay, but you have to brush your teeth later. That doesn't go just for you, that's for everyone in here." Woojin said, snatching a handful of popcorn from Minho.

With that everyone was silent except for the movie and minimal crunching or chewing noises from snacks. Jisung and Hyunjin continued to cuddle one another through the movies they watched, going from Toy Story to Rapunzel to Lilo and Stitch. 

By the time they were on Lilo and Stitch though Chan noticed that both of the Littles were sound asleep in one another's arms. He really hoped that the next times they were dealing with Little space could go this quietly, but he knew better than to wish for something that couldn't happen.

Something that could and would always happen would be the smile he gained when dealing with the two's cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this story is finished now! There will be a next part sometime soon, probably in the middle of next week, so see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> My other work will hopefully be updated tomorrow afternoon bc it's 11pm and I need to sleep.


End file.
